Code name 'Wolf'
by SilverAngelone
Summary: For once, Hawkeye has some competition for her. Read to find out if she will have fun or be ticked off at the idea. Please leave review. Fullmetal Alchemist
1. New girl

**Please leave Review after you are done! It would help me understand what i should add or discard in some way.**

I watched my old house as the fire began to consume it creating nothing but ashes. Old memories good and bad began to burn and I closed my eyes for a minute as if to shed away the memories as well. By my side was my husky wolf mix breed and for an arm I had automail to show for the transmutation that I had tried to do to get my baby sister back after my parents killed her and themselves.

Closing my eyes I sighed then headed for the train with Fang, the husky wolf, by my side. The road of shame seemed to go on forever till at last we were on the train then I sat down in my seat and he managed to find a way to stay by my side. I looked down at him as he sat by my feet and smiled softly before looking out the window. Two months I had been preparing myself for this journey to go to become an alchemist but never dreamed I would be able to do it.

Shaking my head I sighed then closed my eyes and fell asleep as Fang kept watch.

Gently, Fang bit my hand and I opened my eyes then stood up and he led the way off the train and to the main office of the state alchemists. From there I was escorted to the demonstration room. "Show us what you have kid." I looked at Fang and nodded once. He moved so that he was sitting by the door to the exit and entrance then I closed my eyes and dodged the main man's sword as he attacked me. There was silence as I opened my eyes and we began to pick up speed till we were but blurs. No not even blurs, we were magnets locked in a never ending battle.

Lightly, I touched his shoulder with a smile. "I win." He put his sword away with a smile and nodded. "So you did, so you did. Supply her with a gun and a sword, I would like to have her for Mustang's group." Everyone got to work on getting me my supplies as Fang came to my side and growled at the Furher. "Oh, and see to it that the dog has a pass here as well, I don't need him to be left behind and attack some bystander without her being able to stop him.

They gave me my sword and my gun then a special pass and a certificate before I left the room and walked to the place they indicated was for Roy Mustang my commander now. Fang walked by my side as his white body seemed to glow and his blue eyes watched everyone around us. If someone looked closely at his right paw they would see a small patch of gray on it as a part of his heritage of being part wolf. He came up to my waist in height with his head in count and he always stayed by my side.

We walked into the room and I handed the note that they had given me to the man at the head desk then stood there with my feet shoulder length apart and my hands behind my back. "What's with the dog?" I frowned and looked at Fang as he watched a man with a cigar in his mouth. "Fang, behave." He looked at me and barked before lying down at my feet.

"Hawkeye, looks as though you have some competition with your dog. It says here that she fought the Furher and actually won." Now everyone was watching me and Fang as I looked past Roy and out the window just above his head. "Hmm, how good of a shot are you?" I looked at Roy and frowned. "Can't say, I've never truly tried to shoot something." Hawkeye watching me closely now as I looked at Fang. "Water." He left the room without a sound and I looked at Mustang again. "Shall we go see?" His voice was filled with curiosity as I nodded then let him get up and lead with Hawkeye by his side. Soon the whole office was following us as Fang joined us as well.

"Thanks, Fang." I took the water from him then patted his head before drinking the water with ease then tossed the trash in the trash can as we walked past. We walked into a target range and I frowned slightly and looked at Fang. All it took was one look for him to know that he needed to stay back a couple feet.

Turning to the target I sighed then took my new gun out of my pocket and shot the bull's-eye on first try along with every other try that Mustang told me I must shoot. Finally, he let me be and I put away my gun after reloading it and I looked at Fang. In a silent command he came to my side then sat down. "Welcome to my team, Wolf." I looked at Mustang in confusion and he handed me the note I gave him.

"Wonder how he came up with that name?" My voice was soft as Fang barked then turned in a circle at my feet. "Yes, I understand. Just wait a minute." He became silent and sat down to wait. "What does he want?" "To go and run." Suddenly, a man walked in with black hair and glasses. "Ah, so this must be your new recruit, welcome. My name is Maes Hughes. Do you want to see my daughter?" Suddenly, Mustang grabbed him and led him away before he could pull out his wallet.

I looked at the team in confusion then looked at Fang. "Alright, I was told I don't work till tomorrow so you must behave when tomorrow comes." I turned and with Fang by my side we walked out of the building and then onto the street. From there we began to run like we always would. Our pace was easy going and in my mind very simple. When we finally came to a stop we were in front of an apartment for rent. "I'm glad I had a job before I decided to move."

Taking out my cash I walked in and bought the place instead of going for rent then Fang and I walked up to the room and lied down on the bed before falling asleep.

"Hey, Wolf, are you there?!" I opened my eyes and fixed my hair before walking over to the door and opening it to find Mustang and Hawkeye. "Hello, Sir. Can I help you?" "It's Roy when we aren't on duty. No you can't help me, you can join us though." Fang came to my side and I frowned slightly as he began to growl. "Behave." He became silent and looked up at me as he sat down.

"I guess that won't be a problem. We have nothing to do today anyway." He nodded slowly as if he didn't really believe me. With a sigh I followed him out into the hall to see Hawkeye brought her dog along with her and it was growling at Fang. I signaled Fang to ignore then looked at Hawkeye in confusion. "This is Black Hayate, he's my Shibu Inu." I looked at the black ball of fur and shrugged. "Fang is a wolf husky mix. Mostly wolf as most think."

With a sigh I looked at Roy. "Why do you need me to join you?" "Hawkeyes wants to see how well trained your dog is compared to hers." Opening the door to my room I sighed then placed my gun inside of it then closed and locked it. "Alright, I'm ready I guess." He led the way to the street that the team was at already waiting for us. "Hayate, attack." Hayate came at me only to have me give Fang a silent signal and he blocked Hayate really quickly, but never made a move to hurt him.

"Hayate, come." Fang stood in the center of the little circle that had formed growling slightly. Without moving too much I tapped my foot twice and he turned to me then came to my side with a happy bark. I sighed then went to one knee and frowned at the blood appearing on his shoulder. "You need to be more careful when blocking, Fang." He yipped as Hawkeyes checked Hayate over. "Your dog didn't even attack mine." I looked at her and chuckled softly. "He won't without my signal. I had him block only not attack. Come on, Fang, I need to clean that wound before it festers. You get infected too easily now of days."

Mustang frowned slightly then came up to me. "What do you mean now of days?" "He's seven years old." Shock shined on everyone's faces as they looked at my dog then at me. "Hayate is only two so it wasn't even close to a fair battle, one has old age the other has the strength of a youth." I laughed at hearing Hawkeyes comparison then I looked at Fang. "Naw, he's immortal in a way, I don't know how I managed it but I made him into an immortal to an extent. He'll die around the time I do for sure because I'm his life source." Shock shined on Mustang's face as Fang barked to show he wanted to run and I sighed. "Alright, let's go, I bet I'm faster though."

With that he was by my side running at full speed unlike me. By the time we got back everyone but Hawkeye and Mustang were gone. A yawn escaped me as I walked up to my room with them following. In my hand were a few bags of groceries along with a cart tied to Fang. He stopped in the kitchen and I joined him as Roy and Hawkeye made themselves comfortable in the family room.

"This is a nice place, how did you get it so soon?" "I had a job before I left home and I still had a lot of money left from it." With that I finished putting everything away then untied Fang from the cart and put the cart by the door. "Thanks, Fang." Mustang frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your arm?" "It's a long story that I don't wish to talk about." With a snap of my fingers Dragon ran to the kitchen and brought me his bowl.

I took it from him then followed him to the kitchen as he grabbed his can off food and gave it to me as well. A chuckle escaped me as I opened it with alchemy then put it in his dish and set it on the mat I got for his water and food dishes. "Alright, you finish your food then you can join us." With that I walked into the family room and sighed. "Um, would you like anything to drink?" Roy shook his head along with Hawkeye and I relaxed a little. "Alright, is there anything else that you need?" Hawkeye looked at Fang as he came in then lightly tapped Hayate's muzzle to silence him.

"Thanks to me your dog got hurt so I might as well help you take care of him." I smiled and shook my head. "He's fine, if he wanted to go for a run then he is better off being left alone. Fang, did you finish your food?" His head lowered and he whined in annoyance as Roy and Hawkeye chuckled. "Go finish your food, how else will you be able to run tomorrow when you have to?" He walked back to the kitchen and finished his food as I sat down with a sigh.

"So is his eternal life what took your arm?" I shook my head while laughing. "Of course not! No what did this," I held up my arm, "was different from him. My parents killed themselves and my little sister so I harnessed the last of their life and put it inside of Dragon then I tried to get my little sister back. She wasn't even one yet when they decided to kill her." A tear slid down my face and I carefully wiped it away. "It takes same blood to resurrect same blood. If you put the blood of that person in the center of the circle then that one person shall survive again especially if you put them in it without them being buried again. I had tested it on a pig after failing on my sister and found what I say is to be true."

Shaking my head I sighed then felt Fang's nose on my leg. "Yes, I'm alright. Did you finish your food yet?" He barked and I chuckled softly. "Alright, go take your bath then ya over grown human." He ran off as Mustang and Hawkeye gave me a funny look. "He's fine, he will just sit in the tub for a bit then get out and try to wrap himself in a towel only to get tied up. Never has patients for a true bath."

Suddenly, a black ball of fur ran off to join Fang and Hawkeye cracked a little smile as I covered a chuckle. "What did he run off to do?" "Probably join in getting a bath. Fang is probably a lead dog and Hayate likes to follow dogs around sometimes. I looked at the window then sighed. "We have two spare rooms, it's up to you." I shrugged then walked to the bathroom before cracking up laughing at the sight of Dragon trying to wrap himself up in a towel we had just bought.

Hawkeye came to my side then she was laughing as well at the sight while Hayate tried to help him. "You weren't joking." Roy appeared at our side and stared at my dog as I sighed then covered my face while still laughing. "Oh, boy." With a sigh I dropped my hand then took the towel off his back and dodged him before he could run me over as he ran about the house.

"Is he always like this?" Hayate was soon playing with him as he ran about the house like a whirlwind. "Sometimes a little worse. We couldn't have glass objects because of him." I frowned at Fang as he got ready to jump over a chair. "Fang, you know better, ground only." He lowered his head then continued to run about the house. "Well, looks as though Hayate won't be bored for a while guess I'll stay if you don't mind." I chuckled as I sat down on a chair then jumped to my feet before Fang could jump over me.

"Alright, Fang, no more jumping, you aren't a show jumper remember?" He barked as he came to a stop and wagged his huge tail as Hayate went to Hawkeye and yipped in agreement as well. "Well, this seems to be turning into a long night and we have work to do tomorrow." Roy's voice was soft almost a mutter. I glanced at him in confusion to find he was already halfway asleep.

"Shall we leave him there?" Hawkeye nodded and I chuckled softly then looked at Fang. "Blanket." He ran off to do my bidding and came back with one from the second spare room. "Thank you." I took it from him and sighed. "You mind showing Hawkeye and Hayate where they'll sleep?" They watched in surprise as he led the way to the room while I covered up Roy and put a pillow under his head after making him lie down on the couch.

"Sleep well, sir." With that I went to check on Hawkeye. "Um, do you have any spare PJs?" I nodded and walked into my room and grabbed a new pair before handing them to her. "Will these do?" She smiled and nodded as I left while closing the door behind me. Fang was soon by my side as I closed the door to my room then changed into PJs as well and lied down. Within seconds I passed out as Fang curled into my back to keep me warm like he always would.

Before the sun even rose I was up and brushing my hair before changing into my uniform and going to the kitchen to find Hawkeye up and sitting at the table. "Want some eggs?" She nodded with a small smile as I went into the fridge then pulled out the eggs and put them on the counter. With ease I whipped up some omelets that woke Roy up from his slumber. "Uh, where's the food?"

He stumbled into the kitchen and I tried not to laugh at his messy hair. "Here, eat up." His eyes went to the omelet as he sat down and within seconds it was gone and he was up and walking about. "How did I end up on the couch?" "You fell asleep there since you didn't want to leave my side, again." Now he was silent and I rolled my eyes then sat down with my own omelet before starting to eat with ease.

Fang grabbed a can of dog food and I nodded then motioned to get a bowl. Within seconds he had a spare bowl and his ready to go then I opened the can with alchemy. Not once did I use a transmutation circle either. "Wait, you don't need a circle?" I looked up at Roy and Hawkeye and chuckled. "No, after you try to resurrect someone from the dead you find the secrets to alchemy, then you don't have to use one any longer after that people thing you are strange."

I fed the dogs and they ate with ease as I got to my feet then walked to the family room and put on my new jacket over my black tank top. On the back was my nickname along with the family crest. Carefully, I put my sword in its sheath at my side then I put my gun in its holder and grabbed three others then put them in their spots as well.

"Amazing, can you actually use that sword?" "It's what I fought Furher with. The same sword actually." Shaking my head I sighed then cocked my head and signaled to be quiet before walking silently to the door and opening it. Two of the men fell in through the doorway and landed on top of eachother. At the sight of me looking down of them they gasped then got to their feet and put their hand to their foreheads.

Rolling my eyes I put a fist over my heart and bowed then shut the door on their faces. "Why did you salute that way?" "It's the way of greeting in my family." My silvery hair hung just a little bit past my shoulders as my brown eyes turned to look at Roy so he could see my answer was truth.

"Fang, you ready for the morning run?" He barked as soon as he was by my side and I chuckled softly then frowned at the door. "Shall we have a challenge today?" A snort escaped him and I slowly nodded. "Hey boys, if you don't move away from the door I'll have you walk Fang." I opened the door and there was a scream of surprise then Fang bounded after them as I stood in the doorway laughing.

"Wow, you sure are good at scaring away pests." I shrugged then walked out with Roy and Hawkeye as Hayate followed after Fang. "Will those two be okay?" "Fang will most likely trip them at most otherwise he is perfectly harmless." I shrugged. "What about him getting to your side?" "There is no problem there. He always finds a way to my side and usually he doesn't go too far so we'll probably see them on the way to work." Roy chuckled then looked at Hawkeye with longing as I began to walk without a word.

"Hey, Wolf," I turned to them, "Thanks for letting us stay the night." I nodded then walked on out of the apartments and out onto the street to find Fang and Hayate. Hawkeye came out and watched Hayate as he barked at the men up in the tree and I sighed. With a short whistle Fang was by my side and was relaxing while making sure I was okay.

"Come on, I know what you can do for the minute." He wagged his tail in joy as I looked up at the tree and sighed. "It's safe you know, as long as I'm here Fang won't come after you." The boys climbed down then looked at Roy. "Sorry for spying, sir." With that they took off running. Shaking my head I carefully got ready to jump. With a single leap I was up in the tree and I climbed up to a dead branch then broke it off and dropped it down to Fang before jumping down.

"Ah, there we go. Is that size big enough?" He tried to bark and I laughed then managed to dodge him as he came after me for laughing. "How did you do that? That's at least three feet taller than you are." I looked at Roy and shrugged. "I don't know, physics." With a shrug I dodged the stick that was about to hit me behind the knees then in a single second I was in the tree looking down at Fang. "Are you done? I would really like to play fetch instead of tag." He put down the stick a barked while turning in a circle and jumping.

"No, I'm not going to run just so you can try to tag me." Hawkeye chuckled as Roy looked a little confused. "You can understand him?" I looked at Roy and nodded. "I grew up with him always by my side since I was ten he has been with me." Looking back at Fang I sighed. "If you can't behave then the stick goes back in the tree. I'm not playing tag only fetch. Besides, how do you play tag with a stick?"

Everyone watched me as I hung upside down and watched the dog closely. With a growl Fang ran in a bigger circle. Quickly, I pulled myself up and Fang dodged a bullet. "Thanks for the warning." I jumped down then looked back over my shoulder to see our attacker. "Grr, Fetch the gun." Fang took off running as Roy looked confused. "What's going on?" "A practical joke that someone always plays on us." A small smile came to my face as I took off running as fast as I could so that within seconds I was by Fang's side.

He jumped at the guy and I grabbed his gun arm as Fang grabbed the gun. "Got you this time, Ash." I looked my best friend in the eyes and smiled as his black hair shined a bit in the light while his soft looking tan face glowed. A soft smile came to his face as his green eyes sparkled. "So you have, Silver, so you have." "Wolf, what is this all about?"

Turning I found Roy coming towards us along with Hawkeye. Hayate suddenly appeared by Fang as he put his gun down. "Roy and Hawkeye, I would like you to meet my best friend, Ash." I let go of Ash and he beamed as he shook their hands. "Wolf?" I looked at Ash and chuckled. "State Alchemist, I've got a nickname now." I shrugged then looked about in confusion till Fang came to my side after grabbing the gun. "Ah, nice little hand gun. Usually you go for a rifle or a sniper though." Roy stared at me then looked slowly over to Ash as he shrugged.

"I used to test her dog to see how alert it could be, and by golly, that dog is great at keeping her out of harm's way." He tried to pet Fang only to have Fang shy away like always when he had been working in a mine. "Ash? I thought you said you were done in those places?" I looked Ash in the eyes and he sighed then looked down in shame. "Here." He handed me a piece of diamond that he must have just found.

With a sigh I shook my head slightly. "Ash, what to do with you? Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." He followed me to the house and I went inside with him. "Do you know how to work the water?" Slowly, he shook his head and I turned it on for him only to turn around to find him shirtless. I stared at his muscular body and how his short well-kept hair fell just right on his head so that he didn't have to deal with it.

He looked out the corner of his eye and chuckled softly before straitening and looking at me with a smile. "Not so scrawny, am I now?" I chuckled softly then allowed him to give me a hug as he came up to me. Gently, I hugged him back and rested my head on his chest as I closed my eyes. "I missed you, Ash. It got really bad at home to the point my parents took their lives and my little sisters." He sighed.

"You tried to resurrect her, didn't you?" I didn't say anything. "I don't blame you, she was too young to die yet." Gently, he kissed the top of my head. "Ash, what would I have done if it was you as well? You shouldn't let yourself be put into such danger." "Fang and I had gone fishing that day on our own will. We didn't tell them where we went so we were safe unlike poor Lily." Slowly, he pulled away and so did I so that he was watching me closely. "Go on, they're waiting for you. I'll be here when you return."

Carefully, I kissed his lips then walked out of the bathroom as he stood there stunned. I didn't say anything as I walked out of my apartment and then out of the building to find Ash wasn't joking about my team waiting for me. "Where to?" I spoke with my usual voice as Roy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Tenth, if you know where to go?"

With a sigh I pulled out a map and frowned. "We're on tenth." "Then you don't have to worry. We want to use you as bait if you don't mind." I looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow then looked at Hawkeye for explanation. "Some guy is killing random girls on the side of roads. Thought that you would do well to his description instead of Hawkeye."

I nodded then walked up to my room and changed into a black miniskirt and a white t-shirt with a tank top underneath. My long hair grew huge curls on its own as I walked out of the building to find jaws dropping except from Hawkeye and Roy. "Ah, I see you already can figure out what to dress like for him." I looked at Fang and sighed. "Home. Ash, will keep an eye on you." He ran into the building and I looked at Roy. "Ready." My voice was filled with confidence in my teammates as Hawkeye nodded then got into the alley along with the rest of the team while I relaxed myself. I still had one gun hidden under my skirt if I needed it.

A yawn escaped me a car drove past and I heard a whistle form it. I felt my face turn bright red and I became stock still as they appeared to be backing up till they were across from me with a gun pointed at my head. Quickly, I dodged the bullet and it lodged itself in the wall behind me and then I jumped up into the tree above the car and took out my gun and began to fire at the car tires till they were all popped.

With that I sat there gasping as I tried not to freak out while my team cuffed the man. "Wolf, you okay?" I said nothing as I dropped down from the tree. "I'll be back." My voice was soft as I walked up to my room and changed into my work clothes before walking back out of the building with a serious face on. "There, that feels better. I hate not having pants on." Hawkeye chuckled as Roy stared at me in surprise. "What it's harder to climb a tree with a skirt on because you have to try and be proper." I shrugged then looked at the building as Fang looked out the window with Ash. "You okay? I heard gun fire and a lot of it."

I took out my gun then fired three bullets making him shake his head. "Fang, come." Within seconds Fang was by my side and I put my gun away. "Take the rest of the day off, Wolf, you look like you started to freak out from that incident." I nodded and walked up to my apartment and closed my eyes once I was inside with the door closed behind me.

"You okay, Silver?" Opening my eyes I looked at Ash and nodded, but he knew me better than anyone else. With a sigh he came up to me and then hugged me close to him to take away all of my fears. "Shh, there is no need to fear, they can't do anything to you with me around or with Fang around you." His voice was soft with such knowing. Slowly, my eyes began to close and I relaxed as he lightly rubbed my back.

"Shh, I'm here, I won't leave you ever again if it will make you happy." I opened my eyes and looked up at him in surprise before we walked over to a couch and I let him sit down before he had me sit down in his lap and allowed me to cuddle into his chest. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake, I promise." My eyes slowly closed and I slowly fell asleep.

"How long has she been asleep for?" "Since she got inside. I've never seen her so frightened before." "What do you mean?" "The only other time that she was scared was when I had first met her and she was running away from her parents out of fear. Her history is long but that day I knew I couldn't leave her to them at all because of the bruise they left on her face."

There was silence and a hand lightly touched my shoulder. "Silver, time to wake up." I mumbled something then turned over to my otherside and there was a soft chuckle. "It's fine, we just came to make sure she was okay. Roy had noticed she was shaking a little bit before she went inside. I'm guessing she's never been shot at with a gun like that before." "No, with me she knows she won't be hit with others she knows she may be hit and freaks out a little bit. I delay till a little bit but not by much." There came a sigh and I mumbled something about being unfair before falling into a deeper nightmare in which I was silent about.

"Are you sure she'll be okay though? It's just… we're leaving her in the hands of you, a stranger to us. She's just a child." Hawkeye's voice was soft as she spoke and I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "How did I end up on the couch?" With a grumble I got up then managed to walk into a wall before walking into my room and falling asleep on my bed. "I think she'll be fine. With how she didn't notice we are here, yep, she'll be just fine for sure."

I felt a blanket being pulled up over me and I opened an eye and carefully took the blanket from Fang before pulling it over my head. I felt him jump onto the bed and cuddle against my back before I fell asleep.

"Silver, time to wake up, Hawkeye said that you seem to like being up at the crack of dawn." I opened my eyes with ease then got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to find pancakes all ready to go. "They look delicious, Ash. When did you…" He came in with no shirt on and I stared at him for a minute and rolled my eyes. "Get in the shower." His voice was soft as I sighed then stood up before walking into the bathroom and taking off my jacket then undressing and stepping into the shower.

My eyes closed over the feeling of the water gently running over my body as I relaxed. I sighed and began to wash myself before washing my hair and getting out then drying off to the best of my ability only to find my clothes gone except my jacket and nothing else. "Ash!" There was a chuckle from outside the door as I wrapped my towel around my waist and put my jacket on before walking out of the bathroom.

"God blessed, you…" He lightly kissed my lips then pulled away a bit and smiled slightly. "Come on, you know you can't be too angry with me. You love me way too much." Just like that my anger vanished and I sighed. "Alright, you win this round, but I'll get my revenge." I walked to my room and changed into a pair of black pants and a white tank top then put on my jacket after loading the pockets with guns and ammo. Lastly, I made sure my sword was at my side before walking out of the room and grabbing Fang's pass and my seal of approval.

"Silver, are you sure?" I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, this is my life but I'll always make room for you, Ash. If you plan on hanging around, or when you come around of course." He smiled then came over and kissed my lips softly. Both of us longing for more but unable to do so.

With a sigh I pulled away then walked out of the house with Fang by my side after leaving some money on the counter top in the kitchen. He would know what to do with that for the day. I walked out of the building to find a man with a gun and with a single shot from my gun his went flying and he took off crying in fear as I caught his gun with my gloved hand.

Shaking my head I walked to the office then put the gun on Roy's desk before sitting down at mine that was next to Hawkeye's desk. "What's with the gun?" "Someone was going to shoot me as I left the building but they didn't count on the fact that I have decent aim and I could fire a gun and knock it out of their grip faster than they could pull the trigger."

There was silence as everyone but Hawkeye looked at me while I did the report from the day before. At last I finished and looked at Roy as he tried to ignore the papers on his desk. "Hey, Wolf, you want to do my paperwork?" I looked at Roy with a frown. "No, it's your work not mine." He sighed and got to work as Hawkeye glared at him then smiled at me. "Why don't you see if the Furher will practice with you?" I shrugged then stood up and walked out of the room to find the Furher in the hallway.

"So, shall we test your abilities?" There was a gasp of surprise from behind me as I cocked my head as if to think then nodded. "Fang, stay and listen to Hawkeye or Mustang." Fang barked then walked over to my desk then jumped into the chair as I turned to the Furher. "Ready when you are, but I don't know where we practice." Suddenly, his sword was out and coming at me and I quickly grabbed it in between my hands and frowned slightly. "I guess I have to give you that one. I did say I was ready."

I could see a hint of annoyance at me blocking him so easily as I grabbed my sword while letting go of his. "If we are going to practice here give me a warning so that I can keep them from getting hurt." He laughed at this then we began to fight. One second we were by the door then next we were behind Roy Mustang with our blades locked. "Gods you are a strong child, what are you an immortal?" His eye patch moved slightly and I saw the sign of immortality, the ouroboros.

"I'm not, but I see someone is." Quickly, I dodged his blow that would have killed me and I blocked it from hitting Roy before managing to push him back just enough so that we weren't going to hurt him. "Silver, what the hell?!" Ash walked into the room with an officer then pulled out his guns he always has on him. "God blessed, Fang, grab and keep at bay!" Fang ran at Ash then took the guns away from him before giving them to Hawkeye and keeping Ash by the door with a low growl of warning.

Finally, I managed to push the Furher back enough so I could relax. "Alright, take a break, you look like you're going to have a heart attack soon." He nodded while chuckling then looked at Mustang. "Maybe I should have her on my team. I could always use a girl with as much skill as what she has. Her ability to move that blade and move herself so fast is extraordinary. Oh, sorry for scaring' you as well."

Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Ash. Lightly, I tapped my foot and he turned and looked at me as I motioned him to my side using a wolf move instead. "Sorry about that, Ash, we were practicing my swordsmanship." Fang came to my side as Hawkeye handed over the guns to Ash. I watched him put them away then shrugged. "Sorry, Ash, if I would have known you were going to stop by then I would have made sure that I wasn't fighting someone."

Furher and I laughed as Fang sat down and relaxed at my side. With ease I stopped then I walked up to Ash. "Come on, let's go get a bite to eat. I'm sorry, Sir. I haven't seen him in ages and he just came yesterday. I can't be rude to my guest or a friend in that matter." The Furher nodded and motioned me to go ahead and leave. "Go right ahead, kid. You've got your report in and you're only going to sit here bored. Have fun, act your age, just don't get into too much trouble."

I smiled then left the office with Ash right by my side. Once out of sight of the office I turned to him. "Why did you come to my office today?" A small smile came to his face before he lightly kissed my lips. "Because you forgot that." My eyes widened a little in surprise then I smiled slightly and led him out of the building and we walked to the apartment. "What are we doing here? I thought you needed some things for the house?"

Rolling my eyes I walked into my room and closed the door before changing into a pretty black skirt that went down to the middle of my upper leg and a white polo t-shirt with a white tank top underneath. With that I walked out of my room and put on white socks and tennis shoes that I had gotten the day before. Ash appeared in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt then stopped in mid stride with his brown leather boots and stared at me in awe.

"Hey, cowboy, I would recommend closing the cave. Mosquitoes do lay eggs." He closed his mouth but his eyes didn't stop looking me over. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door and I got up then went over and answered it to find Roy there. "Um? Hello?" His eyes were instantly on Ash as Fang appeared by my side from behind Roy and growled at him. I instantly went to Ash's side and stood between him and Mustang. "Enough, both of you." Ash looked down at me as I lightly touched his chest with the palm of my hand while glaring at Roy.

"Do I have to get Hawkeye over here?" Roy instantly stopped and stared at me in shock and horror. "You wouldn't." I narrowed my eyes as Ash sat down in a chair behind me and sighed while covering his eyes. With a sigh I lowered my hand while Ash spoke. "Yes, she would, she doesn't care what happens half the time, if it stops the fight and helps her gain control then she will do what it takes."

I yelped in surprise as Ash pulled me into his lap and I glared up at him. "You I'm about ready to go and throw into a lake and hope you've learned how to swim by now." His face whitened a bit and he let me get up as he became stone still. "Wow, how do you know that threat works?" "It's not, and he knows it. He just likes acting this way." Ash suddenly smiled as the color came to his face. "She has a point, there is no threat that will work on me except using her against me." He shrugged and began to reach for me only to have me smack his hand lightly. "Behave yourself."

A sigh escaped him and I looked at Roy. "Now, politely tell me why you are here or I will call Hawkeye and she can deal with you." "I came because he is accused of multiple crimes!" He held up a poster and I sighed and took it from him. "This isn't even Ash." With that I pushed Roy out of the room and into the hall outside my apartment and then rolled the poster into a ball and stuffed it into his mouth. "Now, go back to your office and tell Hawkeye that I asked to keep you on a leash for now on." A frown came to his face and I pulled my gun out and held it to his head. "Go."

He took off running and I put it away. "Were you really going to shoot him?" I closed the door and shook my head. "No bullets in that one. I always keep one empty so I can threaten people with it." A smile came to my face as I yawned then walked over to Ash and sat down next to him. "We can go to the market later." Gently, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders then pulled me closer and smiled down at me.

I sighed then rested my head on his shoulder before closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his hand lightly stroking my arm. "I'm starting to wonder if I will have to do this every time you come home just to calm you down?" My eyes slowly opened and I yawned before moving so that my head rested right on his chest somehow. "Mmm, you're so warm." He carefully moved so that he was relaxing with his feet on the sofa and his head on the pillow and arm rest while my head rested on his chest and my feet were by his.

His hand lightly drew circles on my back leaving a feeling of melting almost. It felt good to have him close by once again. I closed my eyes and yawned once again making him chuckle softly till a knock came on the door. "Wolf!?" With a sigh I managed to get off of Ash without hurting him and he sat up as I walked over to the door then opened it while covering a yawn. "Come in." Hawkeye looked a little confused as she dragged Roy into the room.

"Is she okay?" "Probably just tired, don't let him say a word, I just got her to relax from the last time he was here." Hawkeye frowned and glared at Roy making him gulp in fear. Another yawn escaped me as I motioned to a couch. "Go ahead and sit." Fang walked to the kitchen and came back with a metal cup made so that it wouldn't spill the contents. "Thanks, Fang." Hawkeye lightly petted him as she took the cup and he went back then came with anther that he put in Roy's lap.

"I don't need any, Fang, thank you though." He came back to the room and gave Ash the last mug then lied down by my feet as I sat down in a chair. "So, what is it that you need?" "Well, nothing much, but for him to apologize, before bullets start hitting his feet and making him dance for us to see." "Come now, Riza, there is no reason to-." Riza took a gun out and he instantly became silent while sweet began to appear on his forehead.

"Oh, that reminds me, the Furher also wanted you to practice with him tomorrow. He said something about enjoying the challenge that you set before him." A small frown came to my face and Roy seemed to have notice because he broke free of Riza's grip. "You saw something while you were fighting him." His voice was accusing and I raised an eyebrow slowly. "You're in no position to talk in a home that isn't your own and on top of that having a gun pointed at your head."

He sighed and lowered his head slightly in shame. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." I laughed with Riza then sighed. "Yes, he has the mark of an immortal under his eye patch along with a part of a scar on either side of the mark." They became stone still as I stood up then stretched before walking to my room. "I'm going to bed, Ash, will you be a dear and entertain our guests. I think I need to find a way in which I can get up stay awake then go to sleep when I feel like it."

I walked up to my bed then lied down before finally falling asleep with a yawn.

A hand lightly rubbed my back and I sighed as my body relaxed even more. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Ash then yawned. "I don't want to wake up yet." He smiled then leaned down and kissed my lips softly so that I didn't want to leave him ever. Slowly, he pulled away and I sighed. "And you're the reason why my day is boring at work, it's because you aren't there to help me by kissing away the boring times." He laughed with me then watched me as I got up and grabbed my clothes for work before getting into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

"My clothes!" There came laughter at what I said and I smiled slightly then got into the shower for the day before getting out twenty minutes later and getting dressed then leaving the bathroom after cleaning up my laundry and putting it in a basket. I walked out of the bathroom then right up to Ash and managed to give him a wonderful kiss before leaving the apartment with all my guns and my sword with a few other things I need and then Fang by my side.

Behind me the door clicked close and I walked out of the building. Once I was outside the building suddenly began to fall. I turned and screamed in shock as Ash flew out of the window and landed hard on the cement while the building lay on the ground in shambles. A tear fell from my eye as I ran to his side to find that he was having problems breathing.

With a growl I forced his body to recreate everything that he needed to survive while tears streamed from my eyes. "Come on, Ash, survive, you promised me that you would always be there for me." My eyes closed when he stopped breathing and I lowered my head in shame. "You promised me." His hand suddenly touched my cheek and I looked to see him smiled softly at me. "Are you yelling at me? I haven't even had the chance to propose to you yet." My eyes slowly widened then I threw my arms around him and hugged him close to me. "God, you had me so scared." Tears fell from my eyes and onto his shirt as I cried.

"Shh, I'm alright, I'm alright." Suddenly, Riza and Roy were by us. "Are you two okay?" I nodded as I let go of Ash. "We're fine, well he wasn't till I fixed him up, anyway. What are we to do about the building? I could rebuild it if I need to." They shook their heads. "No, it's already gone, along with everyone inside of it." A sigh escaped me as we walked to work and I gave clearance for Ash and Fang before leading them to the office.

"That's twice now that someone has tried to kill you, Wolf."


	2. The end or the beginning?

Everyone looked up from their work as I sighed then stopped and stared at the chair of my desk for a minute. "What is it, Wolf?" Roy watched me for a minute as I knelt down then looked underneath before closing my eyes and standing up. "Can I have a new chair, this one is broken." Picking up the chair I put it in the corner of the room then walked up to Roy. "Don't let anyone use that chair unless you want them to die within seconds."

He stared at me in shock then looked at the chair as I turned and walked over to my desk then began to sign papers and things while standing up. "Why is Wolf being threatened?" I looked at the boy who spoke then sighed. "Probably because of the fact that I know someone's secret and they're scared I'll tell someone about it." With that I went back to work and finished before leaving the room without a word. Ash tried to follow but Hawkeye stopped them and shook her head slightly. "This is something that she must deal with on her own."

With that I was out of sight and out of hearing range. I walked down to the practice grounds and began to practice as much as I could with my sword. Anger and distress poured into me as I fought against a steel dummy. At last I stopped and just stood there staring up at the sky. "Wolf, what is the matter?" I turned to see the Furher and saluted before sighing. "Nothing just trying to relax. It has been a long week." A small smile came to his face. "It's about to get longer unless you take the offer I'm about to give you. I want you to join us to create a new philosopher's stone. If you don't then I can easily kill everyone you love or that are friends with." I had made a recording device with the stone that I already had and had clicked record as soon as he began to talk, but kept it in my pocket.

"You have one week to get back to me or else they will just get worse and worse." I nodded then left to go to the office. As soon as I was there I looked about with unease. "What is it, Silver?" Ash's voice was soft and I glanced at him then signaled silence then looked out the door and relaxed a bit as I spelled the room so no one could hear from outside it and no one could get in.

"Alright. Let's see how well my alchemy works." I took the recording device out of my pocket and frowned slightly. "The design is off but it hopefully will play like I want it to." I pushed play and listened as the Furher's voice echoed off the walls. Everyone stared at me in shock as I closed my eyes then sighed before yawning. "Uh, no wonder why they say don't use alchemy on an empty stomach or start playing with your sword." The recording finished and I let it crumble into dust before yawning again.

"Wolf, where did you get that and when?" "I was venting my anger when Furher appeared and threatened me just as you had heard. I had created it when he appeared because of what I saw on his eye." Ash led me over to a new chair only to have me stop and look at him. "I'm the first homunculi that ages and I don't even have a creator because he was killed not long after I was born." Shaking my head I pulled the device off the bottom of the chair before sitting down. In my hand was a contraption made for stress on the chair. Any weight could trigger it causing it to stab someone.

"Wait, you have an ouroboros tattoo as well?" I looked at Roy then nodded and sighed before taking off my top to reveal a tank top and the tattoo right under the strap of my tattoo till I moved it a bit to show the sign. Hawkeye gasped and Roy cursed as Hawkeye pulled out her gun and began to shoot. With a sigh I tossed her a couple of my guns and just stood there as my body healed rapidly. "Just don't shoot the dog, he will die unlike me and he knows it." Fang had hidden under my desk for safety as I winced against one hitting my mark. "Not the mark… that one still hurts if hit too hard." Hawkeyes eyes bugged out of her head in shock and Roy came up to me as she ran out of bullets finally. "Now, now, you two. She hasn't done anything to hurt us, now has she, Riza?" I put my jacket back on and buttoned it up before picking up my new little toy to play with.

I gave him a confused look then sighed and looked at the contraption in my hand. "I should probably take this apart later. Hmm, wonder what they…" It suddenly stabbed me and I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I fell to the ground and passed out.

"Come on, Silver, don't leave me, not yet. I don't want to lose you, ever." Ash's voice was filled with tears. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked past the pain. The world went in and out of focus as I stared at the ceiling while Ash held me into his shoulder. "Come on, Silver." My body wouldn't move as I wanted it to though. Every time I tried to move my hand it didn't leave my side. "He doesn't want me to be able to fight back any longer."

Ash gasped in surprise as I lay there unable to move. "What do you mean and why didn't you hug me or something like that?!" "I can't move, he made it so I'm unable to move." I cursed softly as Riza stared at me in surprise then came over and picked up my arm making me scream in pain as the sound barrier went up so that no one could hear us.

"You weren't joking, he really did put you in a predicament." I didn't say anything as I lay there gasping for breath as I slowly gained feeling in my body. "Pain makes it hard to control your alchemy that is why he did it." Slowly, I got to my feet and they stared at me in surprise. "Are you okay, do you need anything?" I shook my head. "I'll be a little dizzy but that is all. I'll be fine otherwise." They stared at me in surprise then exchanged worried glances. "Come on." I frowned in annoyance until I dropped the barriers around the place.

With a grumble I followed them out of the room and then out of headquarters and into a bar. Once there I sat down. "One for us all!" A beer was set down in front of me and I frowned slightly. "Well, I guess I'm the only one that can't drink." My voice was too soft for any of them to hear amongst the squawking of the others around us. "Drink, Silver! It's good for you!" I raised an eyebrow at Roy as he kissed Riza on the cheek while she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him then laughed before putting it away.

With a sigh I stood up then left the table and walked out of the bar as Roy and Hawkeye began to kiss eachother. Once outside I looked up at the sky and sighed. "I know you are there, brother."

A boy dressed in full black appeared next to me with his black hair cut short enough so it could be a mess but not really be a mess. His blue eyes watched me as I stared at the sky without looking at him. "You miss father, don't you?" I looked at him and nodded. "We are the only good that he had before he vanished. I think he is creating others now though." His eyes slowly widened in shock as I closed my eyes and sighed. "The Furher."

My voice was soft and I dodged a bullet with ease then cut it in half before opening my eyes and looked up to see him in the flesh and blood glaring at me. "You told, now you must die." I could feel my brother's anger next to me but even as calculations with delivery and speed with accuracy of our father we may not be able to take care of the menace. With a jump in the air I was next to the Furher and I began to fight hand to hand while my brother began to figure out a way to get rid of him.

With ease I began to stab him over and over again moving faster and faster until at last I knew his stone broke because his wounds stopped healing. "What have you done!?" I said nothing as I watched him closely. "What have you done to me?!" His skin began to chip away then it disappeared completely into nothing as I grabbed his stone then drove my blade through it before putting it away. "One down and the gods only know how many more to go."

I jumped to the ground below as Roy and Riza stumbled out of the bar. Carefully, I grabbed Riza and put her over my shoulder as my brother took care of Roy then we went to a hotel and bought a random room with no windows before going inside. "You stay with him and keep watch and I'll stay with her. That is the only way we'll survive." He nodded and did as I said without a word.

Looking at Riza I sighed and moved her into the bathroom and then put her into the warm water and washed her up before dragging her out and drying her off before putting her in a robe. "There's no clothes for them." I looked at my brother as he came from the connected room. "I know that, we'll have to put them in robes. How many rooms are there?" "Three, I'll take window if you take door they can have middle." I nodded after listening about. "This will be a long night if they start making out." He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head then carefully put Riza on the bed in the middle room as my brother put Roy next to her. As soon as we were in our rooms and our doors closed I could hear their happiness of being with eachother.

Morning

My brother and I walked into the middle room as Roy lay asleep with Riza in his arms. "Let them be, I'll take surveillance. You listen about here." He stared at me then sighed and came up to me before hugging me close. "Be careful." I nodded as he let go then stepped away before I ran out of the room only to find two homunculi in my way. Taking out my sword I stabbed the one that was fat as all heck till his stone broke then I watched him disappear after stabbing his stone.

"Two down, how many to go?" My voice was soft as I looked at the palm tree looking one. "Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance. "That is something father would say to me though. I guess your father is mine then." Shaking my head I easily dodged an attack then began to cut him down to size till he was no more. Once he was gone I went back into the room.

"Three down." My brother nodded and I frowned as I heard the rustling of clothes. "They're getting dressed. I told them the situation and they understand. Where is your dog?" My eyes slowly widened till I remembered I left it in the office. "We'll retrieve him after we check on Ash. I heard one of the boys wanted him to spend the night at their place. We'll grab him as well." I nodded once then sighed and looked at the ceiling deep in thought. "So what are you guys exactly?" "I'm father's calculations and his delivery. In other words. I can figure out how to handle any situation and take care of it with ease. My twin sister there is his speed and accuracy as your friend had figured out so quickly."

Roy watched me as I slowly closed my eyes and mumbled something softly before opening them and walking out of the room while closing the door behind me. Once outside I took off my boots and placed my bare feet on the ground then frowned. "It's clear." They came out and stared at me in surprise as I put my shoes on then began to run with a normal pace for humans. "What is it, where are we going?" I said nothing as I led the way to where the office was only to find my dog dead. Tears came to my eyes before I turned and had them follow me to Ash. He was already waiting outside the building. "Alright, Riza, get on my back. Roy and Ash get on my brothers. Don't question just do it!" They got on as I pulled out my sword and cut a few bullets in half before we took off running and got onto a train. My brother was right behind me.

We got on just as the train was leaving and I looked at my brother and smiled showing pure white teeth. "Sis, what am I to do with you?" Riza sat down as soon as I let her get off my back. "I don't know, you already have thrown me into a battle while giving me commands from behind the curtain." We both laughed till I realized that I didn't have Fang any longer. "We'll get another dog for you, kay?" On our way to the train we had gotten Hayate for Riza.

I watched as he jumped up next Riza as I sighed then sat down and looked out the window. "Yeah, but will I live long enough to teach it all that I had taught Fang?" He was silent as everyone stared at me in surprise. "I may not age too fast but I do age and I know I don't have long in my standards while in yours I have a while." They stared at me in surprise then exchanged glances while I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. "How old are you?" "Eighteen, why?" "Just curious."

Slowly, I fell asleep.

"Silver!" I opened my eyes and had my sword out in seconds then cut the sword about to stab me in half. The man in front of me stared at me in surprise then looked over at Roy and Riza. "What is she?" My brother sat down by my side and yawned. "My twin, that's what." I could see the surprise on the man's face then he looked at the three traveling with us by force then the dog. "Family. Do you mind letting them go before I let my sister attack to free them?"

He had been holding me back by my hair that I was tempted to cut off. With a gulp of fear the men let them go and my brother released me as I relaxed. I closed my eyes and yawned before opening them and standing up. "Well, this is our stop. Nice to meet you, boys." They stared at me in surprise but didn't say anything as I led the way off the train and then into a forest. "Where is it… I always forget… A hah! Found the portal!"

My brother rolled his eyes next to me as I walked over to the trees then closed my eyes and sat down before beginning to meditate. "What is she doing?" "Opening the portal. Only Silver and our father can open it." "What is your name by chance?" "My name is Robin. It's my father's favorite bird." With that the portal was open and I opened my eyes then ushered them in as quickly as I could before grabbing the dog and going through.

"Silver, what took you so long to get here?" I looked at my father's twin brother and sighed. "Sorry, father has been at it again and I've been forced into protecting as many humans as I can. Uncle, we need you, you're the only one powerful enough to stop him." He stared at me in surprise then looked at the human I brought with me. "Alright, you stay here I shall take care of him. I can tell your time is almost at an end, Silver. I will take it as your dying wish." With that he was gone and they stared at me as I sighed then led the way to the house before sitting down at the kitchen table and staring outside.

"What does he mean almost your end?" "The poison put in me wiped a lot of life from me so I won't be around much longer to keep you guys safe. The most I'll be able to do before I die is make sure you guys are healthy and will be okay till dad recreates me." My eyes closed again and I felt a piece of my stomach beginning to crack. "No, I won't let you!" Opening my eyes I stood up then walked out of the house and then into the woods as my body began to fall apart. Once I was at the portal I walked through then fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

Days later

"So you have returned to me again?" Opening my eyes I found I was before my father as a person once more. "You… recreated me?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes, you have always been my prize along with your brother. I've never known a finer set of fighters and of course children." With that he dismissed my memory and I went back to my body of ashes then I became human once more.

I looked over my body in surprise then ran through the portal and up to my brother and hugged him fiercely. "Silver! You're alive!" His voice came out as a squeak of joy as everyone including my uncle appeared around us. "How did you…" "Dad gave me life once more. He said that my brother and I are his pride and joy!" They all hugged me now, but I knew the price that he had to pay in order for me to truly be who I am.

"What's the matter, Silver? You don't seem happy, neither do you, Robin." We looked eachother in the eyes then I closed my eyes. "Dad killed himself just to create me once more. He had to put his very essence into creating me." Opening my eyes I could see them all watching me as I sighed then walked out of the house before jumping up into a tree then closing my eyes as I sat down on a branch. "Will she be okay up there?" "Yeah, she's slept up there quite a few times, mostly when Robin ticked her off too much."

He chuckled softly then led everyone inside as I fell asleep.

"Shall we wake her?" "No, she's scary when she wakes up, trust me." "What shall we do now?" "Just leave her sleep. She'll be fine." Lightly, a hand touched my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes as Ash smiled softly at me. "Time to wake up, my love." I smiled softly then sat up and rubbed my eye. "Mmm, do I have to wake up, it's so early yet." He chuckled then lightly touched my back. "Come on." Carefully, I jumped down from the tree and caught him as he fell off the branch he was on.

"I guess it's raining Ash today?" We both smiled and I set him down before turning and finding Roy and Riza in eachother's arms. "She's a crab for me at least in the mornings." I looked at Robin and smiled slightly. "That would be because you tend to yell right in my ear or beat me up." Everyone laughed as I set Ash down and he pulled me close to him. "Just ignore them, they don't know anything about you." He led me into the house and I moved out of his arms and sat down at the table then everyone joined us.

I watched Roy as he glanced at Riza then I closed my eyes and began to hum softly. At first it sounded like me humming then instruments began to play along while no one played them. "How does she do that?" "That would be her magic at work. Robin, would you like to join her in making a fool out of herself?" There was soft laughter as I opened my eyes and the music stopped.

"I do not think life is a game." My voice was soft as I stood up then walked out of the house then went through the portal without a word. Once in the real world I began to run. I felt like I had to run and keep running in order to survive. Slowly, I became my true form. A pure white husky wolf mix. My blue eyes watched the area ahead of me as my speed increased tenfold.

It was as though I was a part of the wind moving past humans as they got onto the train then finally I appeared at headquarters and I became human before walking into the building. "There you are, where has the rest of your team gone though?" I looked at Maes in confusion then shrugged. "I don't know, I went to take care of some business in the north and they went south. I just came back yesterday and found someone had killed my dog in our office." Opening the door I revealed what I said to be truth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." I shrugged then walked in and carefully picked up poor Fang and carried him outside. Once outside I buried him in a hole at the base of a tree before walking back to the office.

"What are you still doing here, kid?" I looked at the door to see the rest of the team. "Cleaning up the blood stain. The others should be coming soon if that is who you're looking for." They sighed and shook their heads. "You're wanted along with them for the murder of the Furher. Get out of here while you can." That was all I needed I took off running as fast as I could and once I was in town I became my true form and ran back to the other world.

My brother appeared in front of me as I ran through. "Where have you been and why do you look scared?" I became a human and looked over my shoulder. "We're all wanted for murder of the Furher. Roy's men told me so. I had to run as fast as I could to keep out of sight." He watched me sway a bit from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. "Come on, before you faint."

Carefully, he led me towards the house only to have to carry me there instead. "What's the matter with, Silver?!" Ash was instantly on his feet watching Robin set me down at the table. "Eat or else you won't be able to run about any longer." With a sigh I began to eat my fill. As soon as I was full Robin took the plate from me then led me to my room before making me lie down and rest. "Don't come out till you feel better, I won't let them leave till then." With that he left and Ash came in then lied down behind me and pulled me into his chest. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

_**I can't add on unless you the people write me a review otherwise it is pointless for me to keep going on this story so please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to Ash lightly drawing designs on my stomach while my shirt was up to my chest covering the rest of me up at least. "Mmm, I was trying to sleep still." He stopped then lightly kissed my neck. "Well, I guess this is good morning then."


End file.
